Twisted Fairy Tale
by darklover12
Summary: When kagome's cousin comes to stay with her, instead of getting to know Tokyo, Rimi ends up in the futal era by a clumsy mistake


Paris to Feudal Era

"Rimi! Your surprise!" called a motherly voice that ascended the spinning staircase and slipped beneath the crack of my bedroom door.

_Finally!_

I sprang from my black leather, swirly chair, popped out of my room and descended down the winding steps of marble. As the steps came to a near end, there lay a group of suitcases in my hurried path. The unexpected luggage flashed before my turquoise orbs and I leapt over 2, before landing on my feet -feeling a tiny snap- like a seasoned stuntwoman.

I met the face of my beautiful mother questioning, as my baby blue eyes darted to and from the baggage.

"Those? Rimi, the blue one is yours," she motioned to a sky blue book bag, stretched to a bulking mass, the zipper preparing to unzip.

"What for? Where are we going?"

"Your father and I are leaving for a flight to California."

"California?! Like in America?" I probed, pleading for a 'Yes'.

The elegant lady gestured a graceful nod and my spheres tripled in size. I immediately hugged her and pranced up and down excitedly…

"_You're_ departing for Tokyo."

"What?!"

I caught her deep brown eyes, "Why? How come you're leaving for America and-"

"Tokyo is wonderful!" she persuaded.

"Yeah, I love it. It's my hometown after all, but this is _America_! _America_, mom-"

"The flight is booked, Rimi. Tomorrow-"

"Un-book it!"

"Unreasonable! The stuff is packed."

"Unpack it!"

"Rimi, I know this is unexpected and I would love," she emphasized her 'love' for me, "for you to accompany us-"

"I've signed you up for a kendo class in Tokyo…" my father emerged, holding 2 'Paris Express' boxes, "And the sensei there is a colleague of mine," he sighed, "How should I break it to-"

"Kendo class?" I repeated.

He set the stuff down, "Yep."

_They're bribing me. They know my weakness and out of emergency, they're attacking it. How… how… cool! Applying for kendo class is my dream! I can hear the cheers that'll erupt after slaughtering some conceited playboy… 'Go Rimi! Kill his ass!'_

"Fine. I'll go. But one condition," I held out my index finger in front of my parents.

"What?" asked my father.

"Can I get my own apartment in Tokyo?"

"No," my father replied bluntly, "You'll be staying with your aunt."

I sighed, "Fine. But at least send me a kendo stick from America."

My father agreed and the woman next to him shook her head, grinning, at my obsession with the sport.

"It better not be cheap… the best wood…"

--

"The taxi comes at 5:45 tomorrow morning. Make sure you're prepared to go."

"Yes, mom."

We walked to the door where a car beeped.

"The plane leaves at 6, so if you grab breakfast at the airport, eat fast."

"Okay, okay."

"My sister's address is packed-"

"Mom?"

"Yes, Rimi?"

"Your taxi… is waiting."

The yellow cab parked outside our front step roared to life at the sight of my mother. My father completed storing the last of the suitcases and proceeded inside their getaway vehicle. They waved from the backseat until their faces became a blur and I too, slowly dropped my good-bye gesture.

Trudging into the empty mansion, I phoned some friend to bestow upon them my immediate vacation… pinky-promising to snap photos of the hot guys in my new kendo class.

--

_Please, please, please._

PLOP.

An obese middle aged man, sank lazily into the seat to my right. I'm astonished he didn't sink right through.

_Fabulous. I can't use the vacancy unless I hop over the bean bag next to me._

This was the least of my worries because, instead of enjoying the view from my window (and escaping his onion-like odor), I was pulled into a discussion on socks and how he only wore one brand.

_Yea. What is it, 'XXXXX Large'?_

How his girlfriend broke up with him because she choose a video over him. Not to mention, he detailed, "I yelled at her, ya know, because I was in such pain, ya know, and out of no where, no where! I yelled, 'You're fat and ugly!' ya know, so I felt bad afterwards and apologized and then she called _me_ fat!" he looked so taken back, "So I walked away, ya know."

See what I must go through, ya know?

"Ya know, I have to hide in my playboy mansion like _all_ the time, or girls would chase me-"

_That would help you lose weight._

"- and once, ya know, I had to run 8 miles straight, no break, to escape a mob of swimsuit models, ya know."

_Were the swimsuit models blinded by the sun or you? And were they bearing weights, they couldn't catch __**you**__? 8 straight miles and you're still so fat… you have no hope!_

After dragged into chatting about his pet dinosaur and his super-super secret arranged marriage to the princess of some foreign country, I finally escape the distasteful odor and the way he could lie like it was breathing.

--

I took a taxi to my aunt's house, noticing the peaceful atmosphere of urban Tokyo in contrast to Paris.

Starting up the steps, I arrived and knocked. Replacing the opened door was my aunt, surprise written on her fair complexion.

"R-Rimi. You're _here_?" she probed.

"My mom didn't tell you?" I asked.

"N-no. What? Are N-nina and-"

"I was," I cut her off to fill her in, "wondering if I could stay for a… a few…"

"You can stay for however long you desire," her hand clasped around my arm and I was pulled inside.

--

After giving my greeting to Grandpa and Sota, I looked for Kagome.

"Sota," I asked her little sibling, "where's your sister?"

"By the well," answered the old man, sipping tea.

_The well?_

I strolled over to the abandoned well, passing a sacred tree. I swore I heard singing, but brushed it off, blaming it on the breeze… which was absent today?

Opening the creaky door, light poured in, resulting in an ominous glow illuminating the dark well. A bit mesmerized I just walked toward the dancing light… not aware of a Geometry book in my path.

Tripping over the lousy subject, I tumbled into the well, letting out a yelp.

THUD.

_Crap. This sucks._

I used the well-side to pick my self up, instead grabbing some vines.

Scaling the sturdy line, I approached the top… a few more feet… But my red hands slipped from the roughness and scratches that burned into my skin, and I prepared to fall again… But small delicate fingers clasped onto the maroon surface of my skin and I dangled there.

Squeals came from my savior as she tried tugging me up, defying the laws of gravity and strength.

"Lord Sesshomaru, hellllp!" she called.

When my weight overpowered her strength, she tumbled in too.

Fortunately, she was lightweight and my arms could hold onto her small figure. I thought we were going to sink into the darkness… when a tight hand caught my ankle and slowly hauled me and the girl up.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the girl sang.

He grabbed her out of my clutch and dropped me in a different surrounding then that of aunt's house.

Trees grew wildly and-

"Who are you," the cold voice asked, interrupting my observation of the area.


End file.
